Black Box
Accompany Serin Osman |battles= |voiced=Peter Serafinowicz (Hunt the Truth) }} Black Box, (Service Number - BBX-8995-1)[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2014/01/16/Halo-Mortal-Dictata.aspx Halo Waypoint, Exclusive Halo: Mortal Dictata Prologue and Exerpt] or BB for short, was a "Smart" AI construct built by ONI to accompany the ex-Spartan, Captain Serin Osman on her mission to sow discord throughout the remaining Sangheili population after the Great Schism.Halo: Glasslands - page 82-102 His donor was Doctor Graham J. Alban, a neurosurgeon and psychologist who had worked for the SPARTAN-II Program. Doctor Alban considered his actions more reprehensible than that of the actions of Catherine Halsey, as he believed her to be devoid of morality. Later in life, when it became apparant that nobody would put him on trial, he became his own judge and executioner, taking his life in a manner that left his brain intact. At his last request, as presented to ONI in his suicide letter, his brain was recovered and adopted into the 4th generation Smart A.I Program, for an A.I made specifically to help protect the SPARTAN-IIs.Halo: Mortal Dictata, Epilogue Traits Unlike most AIs, both smart and dumb, BB felt that there was no point in masquerading as a human avatar. He considered himself as "pure intellect," choosing to be seen as a (mostly) featureless box.Halo: Glasslands - page 134-151 As with other smart AI's, BB was capable and also tasked with running the operations of the . He was capable of controlling the entire ship without the need for a human interaction,Halo: Glasslands - page 163-182 although he thought of it as "a miserable and lonely existance." compared to operating alongside a living crew. BB had the opinion that it is not a good idea to get too invested in humans, fearing that he may "end up like Cortana" and as such in his early days held a very formal, sometimes verging on cynical relationship with the crew members of Port Stanley.Halo: Glasslands - page 196-204 Trivia *Black Box had a red ribbon on for Rear Admiral Parangosky's birthday. *Other than Cortana, Black Box was the only other A.I. known to have interfaced with a Spartan through the Neural pathways found in their armor. He teamed up with Naomi-010 to assist on the raid of the Piety. *On more than one occasion, Black Box showed that he was willing to be as ruthless as necessary to fulfill the mission. At one point after rescuing "Mr. Muir," the last survivor of a glassed world, Black Box prepared to jettison Muir into space purely on the basis of "asking too many questions." He referred to the procedure as "Airlock Diplomacy" and was only dissuaded when Osman intervened. *Black Box was planning on persuading Dr. Phillips to donate his brain to the AI program before his death. *He made a comment that seems to suggest that the MA5B is of less quality than the MA5C. *Although this A.I.'s name is Black Box, his holographic avatar is blue. It is impossible for a hologram to be black because black is a result of the displacement of light. Dark blue is the closest substitute. Sources ru:Черный_Ящик Category:Human A.I.